In systems of various electronic terminals, various applications exist, for example, a short message application, an e-book application, an MP3 player application, a video player application, and an Internet application. Some of such applications may run in an electronic terminal simultaneously. For example, when an e-book application runs to display an e-book to be read, an MP3 player application may run to play music. However, some applications may conflict with each other. For example, when an Internet application runs to browse a Web page, if a video player application runs at the same time, the experience of browsing the Web page will be affected.
In the prior art, when a user runs multiple applications on an electronic device simultaneously, the electronic device generally puts some of the applications at the background, and puts the application currently operated by the user at the foreground. When an application running at the background is scheduled to the foreground, the prior art may, by configuring more system resources gradually, configure system resources for the application scheduled from the background to the foreground. When the application is scheduled from the background to the foreground, the prior art may configure the system resources for the application in the following mode: at first, configuring more system resource than required for the background application to be scheduled to the foreground, and then reducing the system resource configuration gradually.
The inventor finds that the system resource configuration mode in the prior art fails to allocate system resources according to actual requirements of the application. Consequently, either the resources allocated at first are excessive, which leads to resource waste, or the resources allocated at first are not enough for running the currently operated application smoothly, which affects the user experience.